


Doubt thou the stars are fire

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire aka Ivar/OC stories [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I am awful at dialogue so expect a lot of random sentences, Partially based on swan princess, Salty Teens, So really same character just a different AU, The OC is one I created for another Vikings fic and then I was struck by this plot bunny., but no magic, ivar being ivar, probably not a happy ending, star crossed lovers, will be a series of drabbles really, will partially follow some of the events of canon up to a certain point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: In order to cement the alliance between their kingdoms Ecbert and Ragnar come to an agreement. Every three years one of their children shall spend a season in the others kingdom to solidify the ties between Essex and Kattegat; maybe it will even end in a marriage. Ivar is the lucky child chosen by his father. Diana, the only daughter of Ecbert and his favored child, is sent.Ivan is a surly child angry at the world. Diana simply wants to be left alone with her books. He is an unstoppable force while she is an immovable object. And when they clash the worlds move.Years pass and it becomes apparent to all but themselves how thin the line between love and hate is. But forces conspire and everything as they know it will change. After all how can a Viking prince ever love a Saxon princess.





	Doubt thou the stars are fire

The girl is small. That is the first thought that enters the mind of King Ragnar Lothbrok. The girls has arrived with Athelstan and Ecbert himself along with a small armed force of Wessex soldiers. With their settlement in Wessex growing Ragnar knows this agreement is foolhardy and could end in disaster. Aslaug thinks he is a fool and Floki wants to kills every Christian he sees. But Raganr knows for the good of his people this must work. 

So he welcomes Ecbert and Athelstan looks as the girl not yet eight winters descends into the docks. She is a small thing like a sprite. She clutches a book to her chest and looks around with eyes that are too large for her young face. Diana of Wessex is the only child of Ecbert and his second wife. But all know this girl named for a pagan God of Rome is his favorite child. He dotes upon her and she wants for nothing. 

She is small and she is kissed by fire. Her hair is worn down and fiery curls blow in the wind. Eyebrows and lashes from hazel eyes and are just as startling as her hair. She looks like something from another world. Freckles cover her nose and Ragnar knows she will be a beauty when she is older. But now she is a just a child who he is told loves to read and is smarter than a girl ought to be. 

The Wessex party meets his own and Ecbert nods which Ragnar returns. He clasps Athelstan into an embrace and then looks his friend in the eye. He has missed him. He is about to speak when a throat is cleared. He is startled and looks down. The princess is eyeing him with polite disdain like he is a child to be guided. She bows low and then greets him in his own tongue shocking him and all of his people present. She then comments on the weather and says she hopes to see more of Katregat. When he does not reply she looks down her nose at him and sniffs. 

Athelstan looks horrified and brings his hand to his face to hide behind. Ecbert looks at his daughter with fondness and love in those cunning eyes of his. His daughter is clearly adored by both men. And now she is forcing Ragnar to reevaluate his opinion of the girl. She is not what he expected. He does not like it. But then he begins to chuckle. The girl is like her hair. She has a spark. And she will need it if she is to survive the spring and summer among his people. He looks down again and sees Diana looking behind him. 

Her expression is one of curiosity as she stares at the children on the street off the dock. He sees her scanning them each up and down. But then her gaze lands on Ivar. He senses Aslaug tense and he prepares to intervene. But before he can the girl cocks her head and smiles before she waves. His son in turn glares and if looks could kill the Christian princess would be dead. She in turn narrows her eyes and then sticks out her tongue. And then just as quickly the act is done as her face smooths and she looks up at her father. The king chuckles indulgently and places his hand on top of her head. It is like a benediction. For what none of them know. 

But the the introductions are made by Ecbert. His daughter will have four of his most loyal men with her at all times. And another handful shall remain as her honor guards. For her personal safety Ecbert says. And Ragnar knows if the Saxon man had his way he could leave an entire army to guard his daughter. 

That night a feast occurs and Ivar is furious. Angry at his father to allow Christians into Kattegat and into their home. He is mad at his mother for saying nothing. He is angry at his brothers for daring to talking to the girl. And most of all he is furious at the mere sight of the girl. She is prim and proper. Two years younger than himself and she sits like a proper lady. Eating slowly and speaking politely. But behind his anger and although he would never admit it something else has occurred. 

Floki can see it from down the bench. He can see his young disciple looking at the princess. He is facsinated by her. Enchanted he looks at her with a furious awe that he masks with hatred and fury. The boy is confused by this. And Floki is confused as well. He is to be mentoring the boy in the ways of the Viking. But the girls unsettles him. It has only been a day and she has caused him this much turmoil. The mentor does not know how they will survive a season with the girl here. 

And then he feels a tingling down his spine and he spies the girl looking at him. Staring with narrowed eyes. Eyes that immediately make his hackles rise. Those eyes that have sparks of green among Amber brown. They are measuring him. And then the connection breaks when she turns and begins to speak to Athelstan rapidly in a language he does not know. All Floki knows is he does not like. Not one bit. 

 


End file.
